Les petits oiseaux sont morts en tombant du lit
by Freyja11
Summary: Elles sont quatre. Quatre filles, quatre femmes dont les destins se croisent et se décroisent dans le monde magique.
1. Rose

Bonjour à tous! Voilà ma nouvelle fic intitulée "Les petits oiseaux sont morts en tombant du lit". Ne me demandez d'où vient ce titre, je n'en sais fichtrement rien! Peut-être qu'une fois la fic terminée (et j'y compte bien!) je pourrai l'expliquer ou changer de titre, c'est à voir.  
Enfin voilà, a priori l'histoire sera divisée en quatre parties, une par personnage. Les quatre premiers chapitres seront une description de chacun de ces personnages.  
Pour ce premier chapitre, il s'agit de Rose!  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (positives ou négatives) et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre (même les guests!) ;)  
J'espère que vous allez aimer et bonne lecture!

NB: Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

Rose

Rose a 16 ans. Elle aime les garçons. Surtout les beaux. Ceux qui font mal. Ceux qui vous quittent. Rose n'est pas spécialement belle. Mais elle dégage une aura étrange. Un air de mystère et d'aventure. Mais dès qu'ils couchent avec, tout disparait. Elle redevient une fille banale. Elle ne les intéresse plus. Rose a 16 ans mais elle n'aime plus. Elle s'est lassée des jeux d'enfants.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous de Rose? Je sais c'est mince comme infos mais vous en saurez plus avec la suite!  
Le prochain personnage s'appelle Daisy! Hâte de le découvrir?  
A bientôt pour la suite,  
Freyja11 ;)


	2. Daisy

Bonjour à tous! Voici la présentation du second personnage, Daisy!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Daisy

Daisy court sur la colline. Elle se couche parmi les fleurs. Le soleil lui chatouille le visage. Puis elle s'endort. Elle est réveillée par des gouttes de pluie. Un orage. Daisy a peur. Elle dévale la colline mais la rivière déborde. Elle pleure. Daisy a peur.

* * *

Voilà une présentation encore plus courte que la précédente mais qui, je l'espère, vous donne envie d'en savoir plus!  
A bientôt pour la suite,  
Freyja11 ;)


	3. Alyssa

Hello tout le monde! Voilà la présentation du troisième personnage avec une forme différente des deux précédentes! J'espère que vous aimerez et hésitez pas à reviewer!  
Bonne lecture,  
Freyja11 ;)

* * *

 **Alyssa**

 **A** udacieuse  
 **L** ibre  
 **L** as  
 **Y** eux verts  
 **S** imple  
 **S** uperbe  
 **A** bimée

* * *

Voilà plus qu'un personnage à découvrir avant que la fic ne débute réellement!


	4. Willow

Hello tout le monde! Voici le quatrième et dernier personage de l'histoire: Willow!  
Pour la présentation, il s'agit d'une chanson que vous pouvez facilement trouvez sur le site shakesongs!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Willow

The poor soul sat sighing by a sycamore tree  
Sing all a green willow  
Her hand on her bosom, her head on her knee,  
Sing willow, willow, willow

The fresh streams ran by her, and mumur'd  
her moans  
Sing willow, willow, willow  
Her salt tears fell from her, & soften'd the stones;  
Sing willow, willow, willow

Sing all a green willow must be my garland.  
Let nobody blame him; his scorn I approve,  
I call'd my love false love; but what said he then? If I court more women,  
you'll couch with more men.

 _Willow Song, Shakespeare, Othello, Act 4, Scene3_

 **Traduction:**

La pauvre soupirait assise au pied d'un sycamore  
Chantez, chantez le saule  
Sa main sur son cœur, sa tête sur ses genoux  
Chantez, chantez le saule

Le frais ruisseau coulait et murmurait sa plainte  
Chantez, chantez le saule  
Ses pleurs amers tombaient, adoucissaient la pierre  
Chantez, chantez le saule

Chantez le saule vert; j'en ferai ma guirlande  
Ne le blâmez pas; j'accepte son mépris  
Je lui ai dit: perfide et que m'a-t-il alors répondu?  
Je vais voir d'autres femmes, va donc voir d'autres hommes.

 _Chanson du saule, Shakespeare, Othello, Acte 4, Scène3_

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? Hâte de rentrer dans le cœur de l'histoire? Un simple avis? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par une review ou même un message privé si vous préférez!  
A bientôt pour la suite,  
Freyja11 ;)


	5. Rose Partie 1

BonjourBonjour!

Voici le chapitre 5 et avec lui commence vraiment l'histoire! J'espère que vous aimerez! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Au-dehors, la lune se reflétait sur les eaux calmes du lac. Qui aurait pu croire qu'à l'intérieur, la musique résonnait et faisait vibrer chacun. Pourtant, la piste de danse était vide. Les élèves, pour la plupart déguisé à l'occasion d'Halloween, se scrutaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Quelques courageux se balançaient au rythme de la musique. D'autres battaient le sol de leur pied de manière régulière. Mais il s'agissait de mouvements timides. Comme si chaque corps était écrasé par une force qu'ils ne pouvaient vaincre. Puis, il y avait eu Rose. Elle s'était avancée sur la piste. Les joues rosies par la bière au beurre avalée plus tôt et des mèches folles flottant autour de ses yeux. Ses pieds glissaient sur le sol. Ses bras se sont levés au-dessus de sa tête et doucement elle a ondulé son corps. La pesanteur n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Elle s'est mise à tourner. D'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Ses pieds battaient le sol durement. Et elle riait. A en avoir mal au ventre. Tout le monde la regardait. Certains avec envie. Qui était donc cette serpentarde qui attirait tous les regards? D'autre avec admiration. Quel courage elle avait de danser ainsi devant tout le monde! Et finalement, quatre personnes la regardaient avec désir. Fixement. Espérant qu'elle allait les regarder à leur tour. Qu'elle allait danser pour eux. Quatre personnes qui tôt ou tard auraient un rôle à jouer.

Rose, belle Rose, pleine d'épines. Déjà la soirée se finissait et la lumière qu'il l'avait éclairée se dissipait. Elle redevenait Rose. Tout court. La fille. La femme. L'enfant. Assise dans son lit, elle observait ses ongles peints. Quelle angoisse elle avait ressentie. Peur d'avoir l'air bizarre dans la foule. Peur d'être seule. Alors elle avait fait semblant. Pas trop mauvaise comme actrice. Et puis, elle avait dû ignorer Isaac. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait ignoré. Elle ne se rappelait plus. La bière avait embrumé ses idées. Isaac. Quel con. Mais elle l'aimait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Comment être sûr. Elle se coucha dans son lit. Il était trop tard et elle était trop fatiguée pour se poser de telles questions. Mieux valait dormir.

Le cours de potion du professeur Nott n'avait rien de passionnant. Et Rose n'avait pas très bien dormi. Elle était arrivée en retard et avait dû s'asseoir au fond de la classe. D'où on entendait seulement quelques bribes des paroles du professeur. Oh, et puis tant mieux! Elle allait pouvoir dormir encore un peu. C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit en arrivant. Mais il s'agissait d'un cours de pratique et le professeur Nott passait entre les bancs afin de vérifier l'avancement de la potion de chaque élève. Arrivé devant son bureau, le professeur s'était penché par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. "La couleur me semble bonne, Mademoiselle.  
\- Merci, monsieur." Le professeur Nott allait s'éloigné, quand Rose se retourna pour le regarder. " Monsieur! Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?" Le professeur hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment. "Pourquoi doit –on apprendre à faire cette potion? Je veux dire… On apprend à faire l'antidote d'un filtre d'amour mais on ne sait pas faire de filtre d'amour." Le professeur Nott la regardait dire cela sans broncher. Quand elle eut fini, il lui répondit: " Mais l'amour n'est pas toujours une question de filtre, Mademoiselle." Puis il se dirigea vers la table suivante pour aider un élève.

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que vous voulez savoir la suite et que vous laisserez des reviews tout plein! 3  
Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!  
Freyja11 ;)


End file.
